Quantitative evaluation of research results Is the foundation of much scientific research. The Biostatistics Core provides resources to assist in the planning, conduct and analysis of research in such a way that quantitative analyses are appropriate and illuminating. The core also assists In the dissemination of appropriate information both within and external to the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC). Services ofthe Biostatistics Core include: Participating during the design phase of protocols, including the selection of the appropriate study design, primary endpoints, sample size and statistical model. Triage to the appropriate core member. Collaborating in the analysis of data collected for cancer-related protocols conducted by SCC members. The protocols range from analysis of large-scale outcomes research protocols to clinical trials to basic science data. Triage to the appropriate core member. Being available for consulting on the appropriate use of statistical models for all cancer-related studies conducted by SCC members. Providing statistical and methodological review of proposals submitted for SCC internal funding mechanisms. Collaborating in the publication of study results. Providing biostatistical and methodological review of all protocols submitted to the PRMC for full review Providing statistical consultation to other SCC Cores with respect to their missions. Important links exit for the Health Behavior, Communications and Outreach Core, the Clinical Trials Core, the High Throughput Screening Core, the Multiplexed Gene Analysis Core, the Small Animal Cancer Imaging Core and the Hereditary Cancer Core. Work with the Bioinformatics Core in deploying CaBIG compatible tools for the collection and extraction of clinical data and the linking with associated tissue samples. Providing informatics services in manipulation and merging of existing clinical electronic data sets.